


In Revolution

by delicate_mageflower



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Defense Squad, Anders Positive, Dragon Age II Endgame, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Justice Defense Squad, Justice Positive, Kirkwall Chantry, Mage Rights, Soulcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_mageflower/pseuds/delicate_mageflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it rewrite of the scene between Anders and Hawke after everything goes down at the Kirkwall Chantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Revolution

Hawke finds that poor, sullen Anders sitting alone after the destruction of the Chantry and wordlessly approaches him with nothing but compassion in her eyes. She takes his hand into her own and gently kisses it, bending down to try to make eye contact. Anders looks up at her as if to speak, to try to find the right words, and Hawke cuts him off with a small, quick kiss upon the lips, followed only by the words, "I'm so proud of you." Anders tries to tell her that he's sorry for the mess, and Hawke simply tells him, "You didn't cause this. _They_ did." Anders still feels guilty because he's Anders and he cares so much it hurts and he's been internalising all of this for so very long, and he's still trying to put his words together as Hawke just kisses his forehead and tells him, "I'm so sorry it had to come to this, that I didn't do more to help before. But you did it, love, and now it's out there for all the world to see. And I am so, so proud of you. Of _both_ of you." And Anders's eyes glow for just a moment, and it feels so warm and welcoming, and Hawke knows that Justice is grateful to have her there too, and she can't help but smile. Hawke pulls on Anders's hand, which she still hasn't let go of, helping him up into her tight embrace. Anders gratefully hugs her back, pulling her in so close and feeling her warmth surround him. Hawke pulls him closer still, whispering in his ear, "Let's go, sweetheart. There is still much to do and I need you by my side." But Anders takes that extra moment before they set off just to breathe her in, sensing Justice's contented hum in the back of his mind. _This really is it. This is the beginning._ And as they let go and re-join hands before marching off for what is still to come, for a brief moment, Anders can't help his own smile either.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Tumblr because I just love and support Anders so much and so I just felt like I really needed to put out how that scene plays in my head. Gender-neutral pronouns are used for Hawke on the Tumblr post to make it more accessible for others who might share in the soulcanon, but I personally play F!Hawke and had her in mind and initially typed out feminine pronouns, so that's what I ended up using here. This is my first time writing anything like this, and for that matter actually my first time writing anything at all in a painfully long while, so please go easy on me!
> 
> (Update: this one goes into the "alternate canon" collection because, as it was basically just a writing exercise to prepare for one of my canon fics and they're not exact matches, it just seems to make more sense this way.)


End file.
